Born of Vengeance
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Taryn Quiakides comes face to face with a ghost from the past. Jaylee wants revenge for her father's death. Can they get past their hate and find their saving grace? Taryn/Jaylee
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all! I am knew to writing in The League world, but I've written several Dark-Hunter stories, so hopefully not all of you are new to me. *grins* I'm a rather sarcastic person with the nasty tendency to leave cliffhangers. So enjoy that fun! But seriously, I decided to play with the second generation, thus we have Taryn and Jaylee! Now, it's not completely written out yet, but I know what I'm doing! *pauses* Yes, be afraid. Alright so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Jaylee.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Taryn leaned back in his chair, his black robe suffocating him. He looked as uncomfortable as all of his brothers and uncles.

"Don't look so surly. I might think you were planning to murder dad." Taryn lifted his head to look at his twin brother. "Think we could ditch the robes?"

"Mom would kill us because then dad would take his off. How have we lived so long in these things and we still can't stand them? Damn. I want my battlesuit back." Tiernan sighed and sat down next to Taryn, grabbing the flute of Champaign and chugged it. Taryn took a swig from the flask he carried before he handed it to Tiernan, who grimaced at the taste. "You are such a pansy ass."

"There's a reason Tondarion Fire is banned on most planets. How you and your crew live off of that shit I will never know. It amazes me you haven't all gone up like a Roman candle when you launch." Taryn waved Tiernan's words away.

"I'm sure the Vengeance is fire proof. Gods know dad would flip a shit if it wasn't." Taryn and Tiernan looked over at the new voice. Taryn's jaw dropped.

"I'll be damned. Adron Quiakides showed up to one of dad's political functions." Adron rolled his eyes as he pulled out a chair for Livia before sitting next to her. "How you guys doing?"

"Pretty good. Liv's pregnant again." Livia rolled her eyes at her husband's exclamation.

"So much for keeping it on the down low, Adron." Taryn and Tiernan laughed.

"Brothers of mine!" Taryn winced and grabbed his flask back, downing the contents. "Oh bite me, Taryn." Taryn glanced at Zarina.

"Reen, what are you doing so close to me?" Zarina sat next to Adron with a huff. Taryn cursed as his link buzzed in his pocket. He slipped it over his ear and tapped it. "What?" he snarled. He paused to listen. "Oh you've got to be fucking with me, Sphinx. How the hell…? I'm killing him. Seriously? My baby was… Oh I'm going to kill that fucker. I'll be there in a bit." He paused again. "Yes I have to tell my dad!" Tiernan and Adron raised an eyebrow as Taryn jammed the link back into his pocket. "Fucking morons. All of them."

"Problems brother?" Taryn made an obscene gesture at Tiernan.

"Fucking crew. Mered let a chick onto Vengeance and turns out she was with the League. Or sleeping with a member of the League. Fucking bastard. Why is he a friend?" Devyn scoffed from behind him.

"He's your demolitionist. You'd miss him."

"Don't forget navigator. Sphinx can't navigate worth shit." Taryn tipped back his flask before grimacing. "I have to go bail Mered out of jail then get our collective asses out of here." Tiernan saluted him as Taryn grimaced as Jayce came up to him.

"Say thank you big brother, I just got Mered out." Taryn stared at him.

"No shit?" Jayce nodded. Taryn cheered. "One down one to go. I will see you guys in a few weeks. I got to get the medical supplies to Paradise City, hopefully before the League catches on." He turned to Jayce who made a motion of zipping his lips.

"Be safe, aridos." Zarina stood and moved next to Taryn as he went to find his father.

"Hell no, Reen. Dad will kill me."

"What for this time?" Taryn turned to see his mother and father just off to his side. Even as an adult, his fearless father placed the fear of the Gods in Taryn. Nykyrian, while he would never raise a hand to his children, would kill for them. Taryn had seen that side of his father. The side that was the Command Assassin of the First Rank.

"Tell Reen she can't be a stow away again. I have enough shit to deal with without her." Nykyrian frowned at his kids.

"Taryn!" his mother snapped.

"Mom, I love you, but I have to go before the League kills my ass. Reen needs to stay here." Nykyrian's gaze went past Taryn. Taryn turned and cursed as he saw a group of League soldiers heading towards him.

"Go, Taryn. I'll take care of them." Taryn nodded at his father and let his robes fall off before he handed them to his mother and kissed her cheek. Kiara sighed as she saw the weapons adorning her son, knowing that her other children and husband were equally as armed.

"Be safe, Taryn." Taryn nodded once and headed for the terrace. Zarina stayed right behind him, making him growl.

"Reen, I will shoot you." Zarina looked at him with her signature pout. The pout that had every male Quiakides giving into her every whim, but not this time. This time he needed her safe. "No, Reen."

"Come on, Taryn, please?" Taryn sighed. He couldn't waste time so he pulled Zarina ahead of him and pointed to the rain gutter.

"Start climbing." Zarina didn't waste time as she shimmied down the side of their house. Taryn looked over his shoulder to see if he could see the League enforcers before he lowered himself over the side.

"Taryn, we have a slight problem." Taryn grunted. Of course he did. It was what Fate gave him for being nice to his baby sister. "Taryn?"

"What Reen?" he snarled at his sister as he jumped the final few feet to stand in front of her. Zarina pointed over his shoulder and Taryn turned and came face to face with the barrel a blaster. He heard the unmistakable sound of the click of the safety release.

Crap.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so this might be a little bit OOC. My bad. I'm kind of excited to see what you guys think! My happy moment for today was reading the excerpt from Darling's book. Super excited for April! But seriously thanks for reading, now please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow I am so sorry guys! My computer was in the shop and then I just got sidetracked. Don't look so surprised! Anyway so we are back with Taryn and Jaylee. You'll enjoy it I promise! And next chapter won't be so far away! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Jaylee!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Taryn raised his hands and stepped in front of Zarina.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty. Shooting me will only serve to piss my dad off. Well no, he might thank you. I was always the annoying one." The woman holding the gun rolled her eyes. He flashed her a grin, his fangs showing. That was the one thing he got from his father that he hated. He was only a quarter Andarion and yet somehow, he got the trait. Fuck the Fates.

"Shut up, asshole!" Zarina laughed.

"I thought I was the only one to call you asshole." Taryn ignored his sister, focusing on the other woman instead. She was stunning with straight black hair that fell to her shoulders and ice blue eyes that bore into his. Her pink lips were pulled into a smirk and her black shirt showed off enough cleavage to make him hard. He could see a small rose on her right hip. Her black pants hung low on her hips and her shirt didn't quite cover the expanse of her stomach.

"Who are you?" Taryn demanded. And more importantly why did she have the eyes that haunted his nightmares?

"Jaylee. I think you might know me, or at least my father. You should, since you killed him." Taryn curled his lip before he disarmed Jaylee in the blink of an eye.

"Little girl, you should learn who you are trying to kill before coming at me." Taryn turned the gun on Jaylee. "Reen, go to the ship and get her ready to launch. I need to take care of this one." Zarina nodded and ran off. "Once again, Ms. Jaylee, who are you and what do you want? I don't take well to people who hold blasters on my sister." Jaylee raised her chin in defiance.

"Are you going to kill me like you killed my father?" Taryn clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Little girl, who the hell is your dad?" Jaylee glared at him.

"You murdered him in cold blood. You don't remember the assassin you took out three years ago?" Taryn's blood ran cold at the memory. "You do remember him, don't you?" Taryn drained her blaster and threw it on the ground. He got up in her face.

"Don't you _ever_ attack me again. I am a trained assassin and captain of the most feared crew in the Ichidian Universe. You'd do well to remember that." Taryn walked towards his ship. Jaylee closed her eyes as she fought the tears. "And just for your piece of mind, I didn't have a choice but to kill your father." Jaylee turned around, but Taryn was gone. She knew where The Vengeance was docked. She just had to slip onto the ship and kill him while he was in space. It would be worth her life, but it would be worth it to avenge her dad.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You are a fucking moron, Mered. A chick, seriously?" Sphinx laughed as Taryn took his chair. Taryn turned his glare to Sphinx. "I don't want to hear it. I'm sure you had a chick on here too. That's why the League went through our shipping manifest." Sphinx grinned.

"You know it." Taryn rolled his eyes.

"Where's Zarina?"

"Here, asshole. What did you do with your new friend?" Taryn turned to see his sister, now dressed in her skimpy outfit instead of her formal dress.

"Sent her away. She's no threat to me." Strife snorted.

"That's what you say about her too" he said jerking his head at Taryn's sister. Zarina rolled her eyes as she stood next to Taryn.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's a Quiakides and dad trained her. He claims it was so she could protect herself, but I personally think it's so my brothers and I didn't mess with her." Zarina shoved his shoulder. "Are we ready to go, ladies? Or should we pull an Uncle Cai and wait for them to be on our asses?" Sphinx rolled his eyes as he put in the launch sequence. Taryn threw his head back as his link buzzed. "What?"

"Curb that tone with me, boy." Taryn sighed.

"Sorry, dad. What's up?"

"The League is satisfied for now. Can I have one child that won't make me bribe the shit out of people? Anyway, they're placated for now. Make the drop and come home. Your mother is freaking because they tried to take Tiernan. Adron and Jayce found out he beat their scores, so they're pissed. Just, be safe kid. Especially since your sister's with you."

"Take a breath dad. We've got it. Reen can take care of herself." Nykyrian was quiet for a moment.

"I know you two don't get along, but I know you love her Ryn. I have a bad feeling about things." Taryn was silent. His dad's feelings have never been wrong before. Crap. "Just be careful. All of you."

"We will dad. Don't forget, I'm trained as an assassin too."

"I know, but some days the enemies within are our downfall, not one's from the outside. You already have a staggering price on your head, kid. Don't fuck up." Taryn laughed as he heard his mom scolding his dad for his language. Nykyrian grunted. "And whatever you do, don't get married."

"I heard that! I'm small, but I can kick your butt mister!"

"Bye dad. I think you have an irate mom to worry about." Nykyrian grunted again before hanging up. Taryn shook his head as he slid his link back into his pocket. "Dad's got a bad feeling."

"Oh goodie. Does that mean slow, painful, torturous death or just death?" Taryn ignored Mered's sarcasm as he set the course to Paradise City.

"Mered, there's something in the back, by the stabilizer. Go see what it is."

"Why me?" Taryn glared at him.

"Because my brother had to bail your ass out of jail and you had my baby searched. Be gone with you. Now." Mered rolled his eyes, but pushed himself out of his chair and headed towards the back. "Reen, go with him."

"Why?" she whined. Taryn turned his glare to her.

"Because, oh pain in my ass, you wanted on here so you get to do something besides annoy the hell out of me and Strife." Zarina rolled her eyes, but followed Mered anyway. Taryn rubbed his temple as the intercom buzzed. Taryn sighed as he opened the channel. "Yes, annoying ones?"

"Uh, captain?" Taryn frowned.

"Yes?"

"We've got a little problem." Taryn stood frowning. Until he heard her voice over the intercom.

"Let go of me you little bitch!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so how was that? Did you guys enjoy it? I know another cliffy. I'm sorry! But like I said, next chapter won't take as long! So thanks for reading. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated. SO sorry! Anyway, we have another chapter and find out a little more about Jaylee. And we all get to see our favorite filch, Syn! Well ok we don't see him, but Taryn calls him so it's the same thing! Right? Right! Awesome. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Jaylee.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Let go of me you little bitch!" Taryn's vision turned red as he stormed down the halls of his ship. He entered the space where Zarina and Mered held a blaster on the woman from outside the party. He pushed past them and faced Jaylee.

"What are you doing on my ship?" he snarled. He may hate his sister, but he was the only one who was allowed to call Zarina a bitch. Well he and his brothers.

"I… I…"

"You came to kill me." It was a statement not a question. He turned to Mered. "Get back to the bow. Take Reen with you." Zarina made a noise of protest, but followed Mered as Taryn turned back to Jaylee. Once the others were gone he pulled a blaster off of his left hip. Jaylee closed her eyes, waiting for the killing shot. Instead she was surprised when he grabbed her hand and set the blaster in it.

"What are you doing?" Taryn shrugged.

"You kill me then you get to handle my dad and uncles. That is if my crew doesn't toss you out an airlock first. So go ahead. I assure you, I didn't want to kill your father, but it was my survival or his. Had I known he had a child I assure you my self-preservation wouldn't have won out."

"Why?" Taryn stared at her. "Why did you kill him?" Taryn looked away, a tick in his jaw showing his only emotion.

"Like I said it was me or him and at the time my brother was MIA and it was killing my parents so I picked my life. Sorry it messed up your plans, sweetheart." Jaylee dropped her arm to her side. "You aren't going to kill me?"

"No. I…" Jaylee cleared her throat. "I want to, but I can't. I'm not like him."

"You're not a cold blooded killer?" She winced. Taryn sighed. "Come on, I'll show you where you can stay."

"Stay?" Taryn looked around the cold desolate area they were standing in.

"Well I guess you could stay here, but contrary to popular belief, I'm not a murdering assholish bastard. Besides, you'll need some place to sleep and clean up." Jaylee's eyes lit up at the prospect of having somewhere soft to sleep. The streets were hard and dirty.

"Thank you." Taryn inclined his head to her and made his way down the hall.

"Just so you know, my room's across the hall when you try to kill me in my sleep." Jaylee blushed fiercely, but didn't say a word. "No one will bother you, or at least they shouldn't. I'll try my hardest to keep Reen out, but she doesn't exactly listen to me." Taryn turned to face her. "Just know, you touch her I have no conscious to stop myself from killing you. I may hate her guts, but she is my sister." Jaylee gulped at the fierce look in his eye.

"Got it." He smiled at her and Jaylee couldn't help but notice his dimples. Wow he was cute in a 'Look-at-me-wrong-I'll-shoot-you-dead-before-you-realize-I-just-drew-my-blaster' kind of way. "Anything else I should know?"

"Try not to fall for Mered. He thinks a lot of himself." Jaylee frowned.

"Okay" she drew the word out. "I'll be sure to do that." Taryn nodded and pressed a button, letting the door slide open.

"This is for you. Make yourself at home. I'll see if my sister has some non-slutty clothes for you to borrow." Taryn raked his eyes over her body. Not that he wouldn't _love _to see one of those outfits on her, but she was trying to kill him. Better keep his libido in check. "The rest of the crew is at the bridge of the ship, you can join us when you're ready." Taryn stepped back out and the door closed, blocking his view of her breasts. He ground his teeth together as he pressed the heel of his hand against the ache in his groin. She was going to be the death of him.

"Ryn!" Taryn turned to see Zarina walking towards him.

"What Reen?"

"We have a gas leak, or something like that." Taryn tipped his head back with a groan.

"You don't know?" Zarina shrugged.

"Dad said the League probably did it when they searched the ship. Who knows? I was just sent to tell you." Taryn pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. Damn, could nothing go right?

"Where's Dev?" Zarina shrugged. Taryn made a motion like he'd like nothing more than to strangle her. Too bad his dad could kill him in the blink of an eye. "Can you watch Jaylee or is that too much to ask?"

"Who?"

"Gah! You aren't this stupid Reen. Watch the guest or I will feed you to the lorinas." Zarina rolled her eyes but opened the door and entered the room. Taryn looked, hoping to get a small glimpse of the woman trying to kill him. He knew she'd eventually want more answers, she was her father's daughter after all. Pushing those thoughts aside, Taryn made his way back to the bridge to see what the problem was. He looked at the ship's schematics and cringed.

"It's bad, captain." Taryn threw Strife an unamused glare.

"No shit, Sherlock. I don't know how to fix this. Is it possible to fix?"

"I don't know. Aren't you the engineer?" Taryn made an obscene gesture at his crew before looking at all the red.

"We popped a seal. Please tell me one of you boneheads ordered more." Taryn turned to look at his crew, catching them all giving each other a look. "Do I have to wipe your asses too? Mered, where's the nearest planet?" Mered turned at looked at the map.

"Nera. It's about 8 hours."

"Set the course for Nera. We need the part. Sphinx, Strife, go see if you can slow the leak. I need to look some things up." Mered laughed as the two grumbled. "Now!" he barked. Strife flipped him off while Sphinx rolled his eyes.

"Looking up the new girl?" Taryn nodded and cracked his knuckles before typing away. A half an hour later he sat back in his seat.

"No way." Taryn picked his link up and called the one filch better than him. "Uncle Syn? I need help."

"What's wrong Ryn?"

"I found something that takes more skills than I have." Taryn could practically see Syn's grin over the connection. "Don't let it go to your ego. Aunt Shahara doesn't have enough pins to keep deflating it." Syn scoffed.

"She can do it without pins. Most days it seems like deflating my ego is second nature to her." Taryn laughed. "So what can I do for you?"

"I have a name and I need everything on her."

"Lay it on me."

"Jaylee Callas." Syn was silent for a moment.

"Isn't that…?"

"His daughter. She tried to kill me then snuck on my ship." Syn stayed quiet. Taryn would laugh at his uncle's uncharacteristic muteness, but he knew this was big news. "Don't tell dad."

"Don't tell Kip that someone is trying to kill you?"

"Well it's not like that is a new revelation. I have a lot of people trying to kill me. It's more of the fact of not giving him an aneurysm over who is trying to kill me."

"Taryn, her father…"

"I know what he did" Taryn snarled. "I don't need you to remind me of the worst day of my life. Never mind. I'll do it myself."

"I'll do it. And I won't tell your dad." Taryn let out a breath.

"Thanks Uncle Syn. Call me when you find something." Taryn ended the call and tossed his link on the control panel. "Don't even think about asking, Mered. Shut up and leave it alone."

"Sure thing, Ryn. Why don't you go get something to drink? I've got it." Taryn nodded and stood, stalking down the hallway to grab his bottle of Tondarian Fire. He needed to squelch the pain of the memories coursing through his head.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So answered some questions and created more! Like a good book does! Alright I also feel like I should tell you there's only 161 days until Darling's book comes out! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am SO sorry for the long delay between the chapters. My muse ran away and my computer was in and out of the shop then school started and I got promoted and rescue squad duties… breathing has been a bit challenging! So I sincerely apologize. I feel horrible that I didn't post this! As a recap we met Jaylee Callas, the daughter of a threat to Taryn. Jaylee failed in killing Taryn the first two times and Taryn has now offered her a place to sleep. Now that we're caught up, back to the story! I assure you, the next chapter won't take as long to post!

Oh and I should warn you the last paragraph is a little on the M rated side…

Disclaimer: I own Jaylee, her father, and my guilt…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jaylee sat next to Zarina in the kitchen as Taryn came barreling into the room. She raised an eyebrow as he flung open a cabinet so hard Jaylee was sure the door was going to rip off its hinges. Zarina let out a sigh.

"Are you trying to ruin your ship?" Taryn didn't say anything as he pulled out a bottle of Tondarion Fire and tossed the cap aside before tipping it back. "You're turning into an alcoholic. Dad's gonna kill you."

"Shut the fuck up, Reen. I'm sick of you." Jaylee could see how much those words hurt the younger woman, but Zarina turned her hurt into anger as she threw her chair back and left. Jaylee watched her retreating back until Rina was out of sight.

"That was mean" Jaylee said.

"So is trying to kill me."

"Touché, but she's your sister." Taryn ignored her. She watched as he took another long swig of the potent alcohol. "It's amazing that stuff hasn't killed you yet." Taryn grimaced.

"I almost wish it would." Jaylee stared at him.

"There are some pains alcohol just can't get rid of and some memories that can never be erased. You may enjoy drinking yourself into oblivion, but I don't think your family likes watching as you slowly die. I think your friends know how much you crave death, which is why they don't stop you, but they want to." Taryn looked at Jaylee. "Alcohol doesn't solve problems, it just puts them off for awhile. I've seen what you're doing to yourself before. It didn't end well for that person. So I think maybe you should lose the alcohol." She stood and moved to stand in front of him. Jaylee gently slid the bottle from his hands as their eyes locked. Without looking away, Jaylee poured the alcohol down the sink. Taryn broke eye contact for a moment before his eyes returned to her ice blue ones.

"How do you know that?" he whispered. Jaylee continued to stare at his odd eye color. They were a dark amber outlined in the prettiest shade of green. They were different. Unique. Beautiful.

"I was that person. I destroyed everyone around me." Taryn lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "I destroyed everything good about me." Taryn leaned forward so their lips were centimeters apart.

"You have a soul. A conscious. Innocence. Things I lost a long time ago." Taryn closed the distance between them and kissed her. Jaylee buried her hands in his soft tendrils of hair.

"Uh, Ryn?" Taryn pulled away and wanted to whimper. Jaylee still had her eyes closed and her breathing was heavy. Her pink soft lips were slightly parted and swollen from the kiss.

"I'm going to kill you Strife" Taryn said in a ragged tone as he turned to his friend. "What?" Strife held up Taryn's link.

"Just thought you'd like to know Syn called." Taryn snatched the link from Strife's hand before he left. Strife turned to Jaylee with a raised eyebrow. "So, you must be the trim wanting to kill Taryn." Jaylee ground her teeth.

"That is such a derogative term. I'm not trim. I'm a human being with feelings and friends and a person who was wronged by your captain." Strife stared at her for a moment.

"So was Taryn." Jaylee blinked in surprise as Strife left. What was he talking about?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What's up Syn?"

"Is she around?" Taryn looked around his room. He wish she was there, especially naked.

"No, it's just me."

"Good. Jaylee Callas is a 25 year old student. Or I guess I should say was. Her father had a one night stand with a prostitute, courtesy of The League, and Jaylee was the result. Her mother left her on his doorstep and never looked back. Her father, the bastard he is, raised her, but get this. She was in the hospital almost every day for something. He claims she's clumsy, but I know better. We all do. They didn't do anything because he was an assassin, no moral code whatsoever, so they let it go. He paid for her to go to school to get her out of his way. Three years ago, well we know what happened. Everything she had, her clothes, her schooling, everything, was ripped away from her. She's been living on the streets of Ritadaria. Having lived like she has and where she was, I can say she's lucky she's still alive after three years."

"You made it."

"But notice who my father was, Ryn. I was used to surviving even with a roof over my head."

"She wasn't."

"More than likely no. With her father being a League assassin, there's a good chance he was gone more times than he was home." Taryn raked his hand through his hair.

"What do I do Uncle Syn?"

"Honestly kid? Kill her and save both of you the hassle. You know your dad will want blood when he finds out. Better you than him." Taryn nodded.

"We have to stop on Nera. I'll call you guys later."

"Call your mother sometime. She's freaking out a bit." Taryn laughed. She hated whenever The League was after him, which was all the time.

"Sure thing. Later, Uncle Syn."

"Later kid. Don't be stupid." Taryn tapped the link and laid it next to him as he stretched out on his bed.

Stupidity ran thick in all their veins. Stupid got his dad blown up and walking with a slight limp still. Stupidity got Syn beaten by his enemy twice. Stupidity got Adron cut up into tiny pieces and left for dead. Stupidity got Devyn a crap mechanical heart. Every time it was for a woman. Stupidity, thy name is 'sucker for trims'.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Taryn looked up at Jaylee. "I got turned around."

"That's alright" he said with a smile. Jaylee blushed and pushed part of her hair behind her ear. His cock jerked at the sight. How could one innocuous movement get him hard? Gah, Syn was right. He couldn't be stupid, which meant no more lusting after Jaylee. Sadly. "Can I help you?"

"Oh! No, sorry!" Taryn ground his teeth as she blushed and turned to enter her room. Gah, she had a great ass.

"Come on Taryn, we'll get to Nera and you can find someone else. Someone not trying to kill you" he muttered to himself. He closed his eyes to try and picture the experience. Instead of some blonde bimbo, he pictured Jaylee. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her and tasted her breasts. The look of pure ecstasy on her face as she came in his arms tore through him. His eyes opened. Taryn laid there, staring at the ceiling.

This was going to be the longest few hours of his life.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So… did that make up for the time I wasted? Probably not because I'm SO SORRY! But Syn can make anyone's day better! And Taryn will get some reprieve when they land. So next chapter's all typed just needs an edit and it's good to go! Promise!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok! See? I can make up for my long absence by saying I have the next two chapters done and I'll be working on eight while I watch Bleach and FullMetal Achemist. No worries my friends! I'm so excited you didn't desert me. Really sorry about that! Moving on now… for those who read Born of Ice, this might sound similar. It will get better, I assure you. But Dev and Alix do make an appearance! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my happy dance for one month until Darling's book is released! *cue fangirl squeal*

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jaylee looked up as the door slid open. Taryn stood there, a slight pinch to his handsome features.

"Something wrong?" Taryn wanted to say yes, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction of knowing how much she affected him.

"No. We're approaching Nera and I just wanted to let you know so you could get yourself ready. We'll leave you there." Jaylee blinked. Nera was better than Ritadaria.

"Alright." Taryn raised a brow.

"Alright? That's it? You don't have anything else to say?" Jaylee shrugged.

"I guess I could say I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but I'm not and I don't think you'd appreciate the lie."

"No, I wouldn't." Jaylee stood up and moved towards him.

"But I will say I'm sorry for all the pain you feel. No one should feel like that." Taryn watched as she moved towards the ramp.

"And no one should live on the streets because their father made a mistake" he called after her. Jaylee turned to look at him, hurt and anger were evident on her face. "Do you know why I killed him, Jaylee?"

"No."

"He killed my best friend and his daughter. He almost succeeded in killing me too. Now, I don't know about you, but I can't stand to see a child hurt especially not one I thought of as a niece. She was four years old Jaylee." Jaylee remained silent. "You can walk off this ship on Nera and live the rest of your life there, or you can get back on this ship when we leave, become my engineer, and you can hear the rest of the story. It's up to you." Taryn walked towards the bridge of the ship. He didn't want to see her walk away when they docked. She stirred something within him that he never realized he had. Something that he thought had died a long time ago.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Taryn!" Taryn turned and smiled at Devyn and Alix.

"Asshole" he said hugging Dev. Alix laughed and gave him a hug as well. "How are you guys doing?"

"Great. What are you doing here?"

"My morons didn't get a new seal after they used the last one. Why do I put up with those assholes?"

"Cause you love us!" Rina said. Taryn rolled his eyes. "Can I steal Alix?" she asked Dev. Devyn shrugged. Zarina squealed and dragged Alix away.

"She's going to kill you." Devyn nodded.

"Oh yeah, I know." Taryn turned around and headed towards the bar. "So, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Reen." Devyn laughed. Taryn hated his sister with a fiery passion, but for all the anger, at the end of the day they were related. "You ever have feelings for someone you know you can't have them for?" Devyn raised his eyebrow.

"You have met my wife right? She tried to hand me to my enemies." Taryn blew out a breath of irritation.

"Yeah, same boat only she's the one trying to kill me." Dev laughed.

"Have you talked to my dad about that? He might be a better person to talk to." Taryn scrubbed his hand over his face as he bought a bottle of Tondarian Fire. He stared at the bottle, flashes of Jaylee in his head. Damn. She was going to kill him.

"I need some trim."

"Bet you haven't said that in front of your parents." Taryn flipped him off as he took a swig of the alcohol.

"No, I think it's a derogatory term as much as they do."

"Then why did you say it?" Taryn and Dev turned to the softly accented feminine voice. Dev raised his eyebrows as he saw her, but Taryn grinned. She let out a short breath of irritation. "Looks like you got yourself an engineer, captain."

"She's not the one trying to kill you is she?" Taryn nodded at Dev. "It was nice meeting you. Too bad I won't see you again." Taryn lightly shoved Devyn.

"No, she wants the truth about her father. I'm going to give it to her." He turned to look at Dev. "She doesn't think her father killed a child."

"He wouldn't hurt a child." Taryn turned back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just like he didn't beat you as a child?" Jaylee looked away. "I thought so. You're father's not so special now is he?"

"Just because yours is, doesn't mean mine should have died" she spat at him. Devyn raised his brows and shook with laughter beside a furious Taryn.

"Forget Uncle Nyk killing you. Taryn will do it first." Taryn ignored Dev as he stood and grabbed Jaylee's arm and yanked her so her body was pressed against his. He put his mouth next to her ear.

"My father is Nykyrian Quiakides and yes, he is the famous assassin who quit the League and survived, now heir to two empires and married to the heir of the third and let me tell you. He trained all of us to protect ourselves. Now there are only two things I put above my own survival. You aren't one of them. So you might want to remember that I don't give a shit about you, but I will kill for those I do." He pushed her away from him and tipped the bottle of alcohol towards her. "Now remember who has the blaster here." Jaylee ground her teeth together in frustration.

"Would you like me to bow before you too, your highness?" Taryn rolled his eyes.

"Finish up any business you have here, we'll be leaving shortly." Jaylee narrowed her gaze at him.

"As you so pointed out I have nothing anymore so I'll just head back to the ship, your highness." With that Jaylee turned on her heels and left. Taryn watched as she stomped away. Normally he hated when a woman was overdramatic like that, but he didn't feel any annoyance toward her. He felt bad that he had hurt her.

"Ryn?"

"I'm so screwed."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yes, yes you are Taryn. But everything will work out in the end. If I don't kill Jaylee first. Kidding kidding! Anywho, next chapter will be why Jaylee is fit for her position! And we're breathing again because I thought I lost my work. Stupid computer! Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So last chapter Jaylee joined the crew as the newest engineer. This chapter we'll avoid the awkward name debate and show why Jaylee is good for the position! That's about all I got. Besides thanking every one of you for your support! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Jaylee and…. Hmm… well I think that's all. Sad now…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jaylee stood at the ramp of the Vengence, watching Strife flirt with a beautiful blonde.

"Hey, do you have the seal?" Strife handed over the piece without looking at her. Jaylee rolled her eyes and grabbed it, hiking her sleeves up to her elbow as she boarded the ship and pulled up the schematics on the wall panel.

"What are you doing?" Jaylee smiled at Mered as she held up the seal.

"Trying to fix this so I can hide out when Taryn gets back on the ship." Mered rolled his eyes.

"He's not a total asshole. Come on, I can show you where the leak is then maybe I can show you my skills." Jaylee laughed.

"Sorry, but I have already been warned." Mered pouted as they paused in front of a panel in the wall. Mered helped her peel it off before she climbed inside. "Do you guys clean this thing? No wonder your seal popped."

"I know right? They really just don't do a lot to this ship." Jaylee smiled and quickly went to work switching out the old seal with the new one.

"You guys probably should have gotten a backup just in case. Who knows what caused this one to pop and I don't think Taryn will be happy if he has to stop again." Mered poked his head inside.

"Strife and Sphinx were supposed to get them. I was ordered to watch the ship."

"Strife only handed me one seal before he went back to his bimbo." Mered chuckled.

"Thirty seconds in his presence and you have his type pegged down."

"Well if he's anything like my dad it's wham, bam, thank you ma'am with women. Granted only a few lasted to make my life hell, but he paid for them." Mered could see the pain in her eyes as she finished in silence. "I should go get another one, just in case."

"Leave it. There's a good stream of planets we can get parts from." Jaylee nodded, but she wouldn't meet his gaze again. Mered frowned at the change in her demeanor. He hadn't said anything to upset her. At least he thought he hadn't. Who knows with women?

"Whatcha doing?" Rina asked as she popped her head into the compartment. Jaylee smiled at her.

"Fixing the ship. I'm done now."

"Good. You can meet Alix now." Jaylee's brows furrowed as she crawled out.

"Alix?"

"My wife." Jaylee looked up and came face to face with the man from the bar. Standing up, Jaylee wiped her hands on her pants and smiled at him. "Devyn Kell." He held his hand out for her to shake. "Don't try anything on me. My parents are Seaux Dagan and C.I. Syn."

"There's an unlikely pairing."

"About as much as a slave and a famous captain who took out his unit in the League." Jaylee looked at the blond who spoke. Devyn instantly set his hand on the small of her back as she approached. "Alix."

"You can call my Jaylee." Devyn frowned at her as Alix eyed her a bit unsure of the new girl. They all had a right to be suspicious. She was trying to kill their friend after all. Not to mention she looked at lot like her father. "It's nice meeting you all."

"Are you done fixing the seal?" Jaylee turned to see Taryn and Strife walking towards the group, Taryn dragging Strife by the ear. "Until your work is done, there's no play."

"Oh bite me asshole, you aren't my mother." Strife bat his hand at Taryn's. "Get off me, you pervert."

"My seal is still unfixed. No sex until it is, moron" Taryn snarled.

"It's fixed. You can even have a professional engineer look at it." Taryn to look at Jaylee. He looked past her to Alix. He jerked his head to where the broken part used to be. With a long, tired sigh, Alix climbed in to look at the seal.

"Why did you do that?" Taryn asked, his grip still on Strife's ear.

"Because you hired me as your engineer. I figured I might as well be useful until we start our potshot war." Devyn laughed at Jaylee as Alix climbed back out and wiped her hands together.

"That's a better fix than most engineers can do. I'd almost say I did it, except I didn't." Jaylee grinned proudly at Taryn who just stared. She really was a jack of all trades.

"Don't look so surprised. When your dad gives you an option of hooker or engineer, you take the option where you are least likely to get pregnant or die." Strife snorted.

"She's smart Ryn, so not your type. Mind if I…"

"Finish that statement and I'll have you limping" Taryn growled. "She's a lady and our guest." He paused. "Actually, she's our new crew member and I don't want _anyone_" he cut a look at Mered, "to make her feel anything less than respect from you lot. Do I make myself clear?"

"It's alright Taryn. Captain? Sir?" Jaylee said. Taryn and Devyn laughed.

"Call me Taryn. Might as well get to know me before you kill me." Jaylee's face flushed at the reminder. Honestly, she had forgotten why she really was on the ship. He had killed her father, but he was nothing but kind to her. He gave her a relative amount of safety and security as well as the truth. Or his version of the truth. She still didn't know what to believe, but she really didn't know her father any more than she knew the men she had gotten on the ship with.

"Taryn it is." Jaylee wrinkled her nose. "That still doesn't sound right."

"Well you're either going to love me enough to stay on my crew or you're going to kill me. Either way, do you think the sir is appropriate?" She shrugged.

"I've always called everyone sir or ma'am. If I didn't…" Jaylee trailed off, but Taryn knew what she was going to say. Her father beat her. Anger ripped through him at the thought of someone hurting her, for any reason. He sighed internally.

He was so screwed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I feel you've established this Taryn… really it's ok. Well…. Until next chapter. *grins* If you kill me you won't find out what happens! Remember that as you slowly maim me! Next chapter though! As for this one, we got past the awkward name portion of the journey. Yay! Thanks for reading now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: How did everyone like Born of Silence? I found it amazing! It's become my number one favorite book! SO sorry for this delay! I wanted it to be perfect and Jaylee was not cooperating with me! Though I can't imagine why… *grins* The next couple of chapters are going to be well, if I do it right, depressing. I mean, how can it be a Sherrilyn Kenyon story and not have some depressingness? Exactly! It can't! So I hope you enjoy! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Jaylee and Rafael!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Strife! You imbecilic asshole! Where is my sister?" Taryn demanded. Jaylee poked her head out of her room before she followed the noise to the rear of the ship. Taryn stood with his hand on his blaster while Strife glared at him.

"You don't pay me enough to follow her. She has bodyguards."

"I can go watch her. You men don't need me to unload your cargo." Taryn turned to stare at Jaylee. She had easily gotten along with the rest of the crew over the days since they left Nera and Reen loved her. The woman had even managed to worm her way past his defenses. "I mean I have my own blaster and everything."

Jaylee had handed over her blaster and all weapons once they had left Nera. Taryn had handed them back and told her to use them as she wished. They hadn't left her nightstand drawer.

Taryn watched as she walked forward on slightly unsteady feet. His sister's short tight black leather dress clung to her curves in all the right ways. Reen had forced her into a pair of knee length leather high heeled boots. Jaylee had pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"Damn me" Strife breathed as he turned to face her. Jaylee smiled shyly and pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sadly, your sister doesn't have anything more conservative. I think she needs new clothes." Taryn laughed. "If you trust me enough, I'll watch her." To everyone's surprise, Taryn nodded.

"Sure. I'm sure she'd like you a lot more than Strife anyway." Jaylee smiled and headed back to her room. She grabbed her blaster and made sure it was fully charged before making her way back to the ramp. Strife was nowhere in sight, but Taryn stood waiting for her. He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and smiled at her. "Strife said she was heading for town."

"Shopping" Jaylee guessed with a smirk. Taryn rolled his eyes.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept, is to find Zarina and protect her." Jaylee laughed at his playful nature. Over the past few days she had warmed up to him and him her. He had yet to tell her the full story of her father and she was scared to hear it. What if he was lying? What if she needed to hate him after he told her? What if Rafael found out she hadn't stayed loyal? "You alright, Jay?" She gave him a soft smile. He was the only person she allowed to call her Jay.

"I'm fine. Just thinking that you never told me the story about my father." Taryn looked away, his eyes focused on a spot on the wall just outside the ship.

"I'll come find you after we deliver the cargo." Jaylee nodded and walked down the ramp, resisting the urge to turn around and make sure he was alright. She forced her thoughts to anyone who could pose a threat to Rina. She didn't see anyone who immediately jumped out to her keen senses, but that didn't mean the guy dressed as a business man walking behind her just to the left wasn't a trained assassin. Her father had tutored her well on the act of hiding in plain sight.

"Be brave, my little one. He won't be the easiest to deal with, but he will be able to give you a better life. Be safe, be strong, be brave, be loved my baby." Jaylee jerked to a stop as she recalled her mother's words to her as she left Jaylee to her father's cruel hand. She had just been an infant, only a few weeks old. What had caused her to remember those words after all these years?

"Jaylee Callas." Jaylee turned to the shadow, fear running down her spine.

"Rafael. What are you doing here?" She stepped closer to him, hoping to avoid drawing everyone's attention to them. _Where was Taryn when she needed him?_

_ You need Taryn? Since when?_

_ Since I decided that I like him. Who else has kept me safe in this stupid life? Until I met him I wanted to die._

_ Yeah, but he killed your dad, Jaylee._

_ Why thank you, self, I didn't know that._

_ Sometimes I don't think you do._

_ Am I really having this conversation with myself?_

_ Yes you are. Now, since when do you need Taryn?_

_ Since I decided to. Now zip it, self!_

"I came to check on your progress. Have you killed him yet?" Jaylee started to shake her head, but she saw Rina out of the corner of her eye. She pushed Rafael further into the shadows so Zarina wouldn't see her. "You haven't done it yet. That is his sister is it not? I'll make you a deal, sweets." Jaylee forced herself to remain emotionless. She couldn't let Zarina get hurt. Or any of them for that matter.

"What's your deal?" Rafael smirked at her.

"It you or them, sweets. You've grown to care for them, haven't you?" Jaylee made no movement to give away her thoughts. "Your daddy isn't here to save you from me, Jaylee. You better remember that." Jaylee scoffed.

"I don't need him to kill you, Rafael. I'm my own person now." Rafael smirked.

"Jaylee Callas, does your new family know what you were going to do to them? Do they know how you were going to betray them?"

"It doesn't matter. I won't do it. I will gladly trade my life for any of theirs." Rafael smirked.

"Is that right?" Jaylee nodded. "Well then, Jaylee, I guess you are going to die as a gutter rat after all." Jaylee sucked in a sharp breath as a fire burned across her stomach. Rafael pulled his blaster away and wiped it off before walking away.

"Taryn" Jaylee breathed as she looked at her shaking hands, covered in blood. She fell to her knees and cried out in pain. She could see Zarina across the street in the store shopping. She could almost feel Taryn's presence nearby. Her vision started to fade as she leaned back against the wall behind her, the shadows hiding her from sight. She was going to die here. Cold and alone. Just like the street rat she was.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Taryn paused as they finished unloading the last of the supplies. Another successful mission to Paradise City and with only a few minor setbacks. All in all, one of their best trips.

"Hey, does something feel, I don't know... off to you?" Mered and Strife stopped and looked at Taryn.

"Don't tell me you're starting to get your dad's bad feelings. I don't know if the word can handle two people so damned depressing." Taryn flipped Strife off as he turned and started back towards the main city.

"Where are you going?" Mered called after him. Taryn's feeling doubled and he started to jog.

"To check on Reen and Jaylee! Finish up!" Strife and Mered exchanged looks.

"Anyone else feel like some bad shit is about to go down?" Mered nodded at Strife's question before they set their boxes down and took off after Taryn.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so there was only slight depressingness in this chapter. The real stuff comes next chapter. Poor Jaylee, right? Don't worry, only a few chapters left! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
